1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile device housings and, particularly, to a mobile device housing with a display unit and to a method for making the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, can have any of a variety of display units mounted therein so as to enable them to provide information and/or graphics thereon.
A conventional housing for an electronic device includes a housing portion and a display unit. The housing portion and the display unit are, respectively, manufactured by two separate molding processes. Thus, the display unit is desirably attachable to the housing portion, in order to prevent movement of the display unit during use. Methods for fixing the display unit to the housing portion usually include attachment achieved using adhesive. However, eventually, the display unit of the housing may rather easily become detached from the housing body, as the effectiveness of the adhesive can decrease with time. As a result of even partial detachment, moisture and dust in the ambient air can enter into electronic elements received in the housing, potentially damaging the electronic elements. Of course, complete detachment would create an even greater risk of damage. In some other processes, small bolts are used to fasten the display unit to the housing portion. However, the display unit may be damaged during the attachment of the small bolts. Furthermore, the housing portion and the display unit are made in two separate processes, which thus means that additional time must be spent to properly adhere and/or fasten the display unit to the housing portion.
Therefore, an improved mobile device housing with a display unit is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.